


Imperfections.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scarred Sherlock, Sherlock-centric, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly i needed this but there's no good ones, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock hates his scars. John makes it his job to make Sherlock like them.





	

Sherlock wakes up to find John curled in to his side. 

This in itself is not strange. What is strange is that John has curled right up to him in his sleep, an arm thrown over his chest, pinning him down so he can't leave without waking the other up. 

The detective smiles down at John, deciding to stay with him. His decision is only cemented by John humming slightly and snuggling even further into Sherlock's side, if possible. It barely sinks in, that John chooses to spend his life with Sherlock, despite his ugly scars and (if he's honest) narcissistic tendencies. 

As if sensing his discomfort, John shifts awake, a yawn on his lips and the way he blinks up at Sherlock reminiscent of a puppy. "Morning, Sherlock," he yawns tiredly, "How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, John," Sherlock replies, but he knows that John is aware of his lie.

Sure enough, John says, "You're lying. Tell me what's wrong, Sherlock. Please?" It's the please which does it for him; he would have told John anyway, but the please sold him. His blogger has Sherlock wrapped around his fingers, and Sherlock's not objecting (surprisingly enough).

"It's the scars," Sherlock admits quietly. "I've never liked them. They feel... wrong, ugly... like they don't belong. I know they're normal to have but I hate them anyway, I just really hate having these  _stupid_ scars!" By the end of his little speech, he is whisper-yelling, and John's eyes light up with understanding. 

The detective closes his eyes, drawing a breath in through his nose. Then he feels a slight pressure at his neck. Sherlock looks down and sees John, resting his chin on Sherlock's shoulder. "Don't worry about them," John whispers in his ear. "I, personally, think that they are part of what makes you  _you,_ do you understand, and that they should be treasured as everything about you should be: like it is the most precious thing in the world."

John wraps his arms around Sherlock, pulling him in close. The doctor presses a kiss to his shoulder, phantom flutters left behind and chasing away the scar, if only for a while. His fingers gently trace patterns over Sherlock's stomach, leaving him feeling happy and light. 

Pressing gentle kisses down Sherlock's back wherever there is a scar leaves John Watson happy, yet sad. Happy, because he can chase away the insecurities his lover feels. Sad because the detective should not have to feel uncomfortable in his  _own skin_ , of all places. Despite his thoughts, John continues to kiss down Sherlock's back, steadily making his way back up to trail kisses on Sherlock's collarbone, where John can see the dip and curve of his shoulders.

"Turn around," John says, and Sherlock does. Almost instantly, his lips are captured by him, and Sherlock finds himself melting into the kiss. The doctor's hands come to rest at Sherlock's waist while he traces kisses down Sherlock's torso before kissing him on the mouth again.

"You're beautiful, Sherlock," John murmurs as they sit there, Sherlock slightly more flushed than usual and John looking much more cheerful than usual. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

[Sherlock believes him.]

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when there isn't a fanfiction you're looking for so you have to write it for yourself ;-;
> 
> it doesn't even make sense i just needed insecure!sherlock, scars and reassuring!john kissing sherlock's scars.


End file.
